


A Little Tongue and Teeth

by fallen_archer



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Massage, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_archer/pseuds/fallen_archer
Summary: Ellie's shoulder is bothering her so she asks Alec for a massage.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Little Tongue and Teeth

“Have you got any oil or lotion?” Ellie asked as she slid her shirt off of her shoulders. She laid down on the bed on her stomach, folding her arms to support her head.

“Alec?”

Alec coughed “Um, what? Sorry. I um…got distracted.”

Ellie laughed “Can’t even take my shirt off without your brain short circuiting. Good.” She smiled mischievously.

Alec shifted on the bed and leaned down to place a kiss at the nape of Ellie’s neck. “Mmm best distraction in the world.” He growled in her ear. Ellie shivered.

“Let me see if I have anything. Be right back.” Alec hopped off the bed and dashed out of the room. He returned moments later with a travel-sized bottle of hand lotion.

“That looks promising.” Ellie said sarcastically.

“Hush, you.” Alec said uncapping the bottle. He squeezed a small dollop into his palm and rubbed his hands together slightly. “Where did you say it hurt?”

Ellie pointed awkwardly toward her right shoulder. “I think I slept weird. It’s been killing me all day.”

Alec started to rub some lotion on the affected area.

“Ah, shit that’s cold!”

“Sorry.” Alec said. “It was in my overnight bag I keep in the car.”

He began to rub lotion over Ellie’s shoulder and neck, adding a little more as it started to soak into her skin. He kneaded her muscles, rubbing in small circles and with differing amounts of pressure.

“Mmph feels good.” He heard Ellie mutter, voice muffled by the linens. “Lower.”

“A bit to the right. No, no the other way. A bit diagonal from there.”

Alec attempted to follow her commands diligently. He knew she had been very stressed recently. Having a sore shoulder all day had just put her in more of a sour mood. When he asked what he could do to make her feel better he never would have imagined she would ask him for a massage. He was determined to do whatever it took to ease a bit of her stress.

“You’re quite shit at this you know?” Ellie laughed into the bed.

“Oi! I’m not a bloody masseuse am I?” Alec said annoyed. “I don’t even have the appropriate supplies for a proper massage. I’m doing my best.” He said. His Scottish accent thickening with his increasing annoyance.

“Well, you’re a bloody detective. Maybe you could _detect_ what I need you knob.”

Alec’s ears perked up at the sound of a challenge. He stopped massaging Ellie’s shoulder. He had been straddling her back so that his knees were on either side of Ellie’s bottom. He leaned down placing his hands on either side of her head. He pressed the length of his body against hers and whispered in her ear “Oh aye. I think I can do that, lass.”

Holding his stance over her, Alec bit down on the flesh between Ellie’s neck and afflicted right shoulder. Ellie gasped. He dragged his teeth and tongue over the area leaving a bright reddish-purple mark.

He worked his way down her shoulder blade alternating kisses and delicate bites. He found a tender spot and worked it with his mouth for a few seconds. Ellie groaned at the feeling.

Alec continued his ministrations down along her spine, stopping only to unhook Ellie’s bra which he had been trying to massage around before. Once he had planted delicate kisses down the length of her spine he licked a stripe all the way back up to the base of her neck. There he began his work on the flesh at the junction of her neck and left shoulder. Ellie was squirming beneath him. She rolled over onto her back.

“Oi! I’m working here!” Alec feigned annoyance.

“Alright. Fine. Only I think you should work on the front now.” Ellie urged.

Alec could tell she was getting a bit hot and bothered. A delightful blush crept over her cheeks and chest.

“As you wish ma’am.”

Alec leaned down to kiss Ellie’s neck. He worked a lovely purple bruise underneath her jawline. Ellie pulled Alec’s face to hers and kissed him fiercely. She darted her tongue out to meet Alec’s and deepen the kiss. They nipped at each other’s lips. Alec growled into her mouth.

Ellie removed her bra that was hanging lamely from her arm and threw it carelessly. She grabbed Alec’s hand and placed it on her breast. He smiled into her lips as he kneaded the flesh, rolling her nipple gently between his fingers.

She gave Alec one more deep kiss before guiding his mouth to her other breast. He swirled his tongue around and greedily sucked on her nipple eliciting soft moans from Ellie. He could feel her breath quicken. He knew this was working her up in the best way.

Keeping his mouth on her breast Alec used his hand to pop open the button on her trousers. He dove his hand down over her pants and ghosted his fingers over her clit. She was hot and wet already. Alec could feel himself getting hard and ground his hips against her leg involuntarily.

He continued to tease her over her pants with just the slightest pressure while he alternated which breast he worshipped with his mouth. Ellie was bucking herself up into Alec’s hand, grinding against his fingers and forcing him to add more pressure as he circled her clit agonizingly slow. Becoming frustrated she shoved her trousers and pants down, kicking them until they fell off the bed.

“Alec Hardy I swear to god if you to not put your fingers in me right now I'm going to-.”

Alec cut her off with a passionate kiss. He dove a finger into her cunt relishing the wet heat. He started to move it in and out. Ellie sighed into Alec’s mouth.

She was dripping already so he added another finger. He worked them inside of her, crooking his fingers upward occasionally and earning loud moans from Ellie.

“Excuse me a moment.” He said with a sly grin. He kissed his way down her neck, paying special attention to each breast for a moment, and continued kissing his way down over her belly. He moved Ellie’s leg so that her knee was crooked over his shoulder and positioned his face at her entrance.

“Alright, love?” he asked.

“God, yes” Ellie breathed.

Alec licked over her clit a few times before swirling his tongue around and sucking. Alec knew he was a shit at massages, but this he was good at. He continued to work his lips and tongue over Ellie’s heat.

He could feel her orgasm starting to build. He added two fingers to the mix, working them in and out of her cunt as he sucked and swirled around her clit. Ellie was making the most delicious sounds. She was panting and moaning. She grabbed a fistful of Alec’s hair and bucked up into his face. He angled his fingers upward and he could feel her muscles tensing around him.

“Oh fuck, Alec!” She all but screamed as she came.

He planted gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs as she rode out her orgasm. He came up to lie next to her on the bed and laced their fingers together. His kissed each of her knuckles before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

“You always look so smug.” Ellie laughed.

“Aye, I won’t deny it.” He smiled peppering her jaw with kisses.

“You have far too many clothes on you know.” Ellie said reaching to tug his shirt over his head.

Alec sat up to assist. Ellie motioned for Alec to scoot back against the headboard. She sat back just enjoying the sight of Alec Hardy shirtless in bed with a rather large bulge in his pants.

She smiled devilishly and crawled on top to straddle his lap. She began to kiss him as she used her hands to work his trousers open. Alec angled his hips up so he could slide his pants and trousers off in one go.

Ellie dropped herself down in his lap enough to feel his hard length on her sensitive cunt. She began to move back and forth rubbing on his cock. Alec growled into her mouth.

“Need to be inside you, please” he whispered, desperate.

Ellie kissed Alec on the forehead. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes as she used her hand to guide him inside of her. She began to move on top of him slowly. He tipped his head back against the headboard and groaned. Ellie took that as encouragement and began to move faster. Alec bucked his hips up into her.

His adrenaline pumping, Alec wrapped his arms around Ellie and rolled them over so he was on top. He pinned her hands above her head and began to pound into her hard and fast. He dipped his head down to suck on her nipple.

“Oh my god yes” Ellie uttered each word as Alec thrust into her. The bed was slamming against the wall. They were both going to feel this in the morning.

“Ellie you’re so fucking beautiful.” He kissed her fiercely taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

She whispered “I love you, Alec” in his ear. It was enough to tip him over the edge. He came, body stuttering. She held him close feeling the waves of his orgasm inside of her.

Alec collapsed next to Ellie. He buried his face in her hair and laced their fingers together. “I love you too, Ellie.” He said as he worked to slow his breathing. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Alec and Ellie curled up with each other in bed under the covers. Both feeling sated and relaxed. Alec absentmindedly traced his fingers over Ellie’s bare skin.

“How’s your shoulder?” He asked.

“Hmm?”

“Your shoulder that I was so shit at massaging, how is it feeling?”

Ellie laughed loudly. “ Honestly I forgot all about it. I guess you’re not so shit at massages after all.”

“Just had to add a bit of tongue and teeth is all.” He said waggling his eyebrows cheekily. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Mmm please do” Ellie said kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a recent massage my partner gave me. It didn't end quite the same way, but it was all in good fun. Haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Love to you all!!


End file.
